


Romantic

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: A bit of sappy fluff about Nick feeling guilty that he wasn't romantic enough with Adalind and the other explaining to him that romantic gestures come in many different ways.





	Romantic

“What’s wrong?” Hank asks Nick, seeing a troubled look on his partners face.  
“This case we just wrapped up, has me thinking.” Nick explained.  
The case he was referring to being a con artist who had a habit of wining and dining lonely women , marry them, then steal their money, sometimes using their identities to open credit cards and pay for the things he used to woo his next target.   
The thing was, he would forget to divorce one woman before he married the next. Which, not only made him a con artist, but a bigamist as well.   
“This guy, a criminal, did all of these romantic things for women he only planned on using. And. I’ve realized I haven’t done anything romantic for the woman I love. At least, not in the way that would be considered traditional dating.”  
“Well, it’s not like you and Adalind have had the most traditional relationship. The two of you fell in love while you were taking care of your son. It’s not like you two were planning on falling for one another. It just kind of happened.” Hank reasons.  
“I know. But I can’t help but think that when I realized how important she was starting to be to me, that I should have started being more romantic. At the very least, I should have taken her out to dinner.”  
“When would you have had the time?”  
“If someone is important to you, you make the time.”  
“With a new baby? With Black Claw? And everything that went down? Seriously, you were doing plenty, if Adalind fell in love with you in the first place. I don’t hear her complaining about it. So you shouldn’t be stressing yourself out about it.”  
Nick knew Hank had a point, but he just couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that he hadn’t given Adalind enough romance once he realized how special she was becoming to him.  
The gang is having dinner at Monroe and Rosalee’s that night. Hank is telling everyone about the case they just had.  
“I know I’ve had multiple wives, but at least I remembered to divorce one before getting another.”  
“It’s horrible that the guy was so romantic, only for the purpose of scamming women and breaking their hearts” Adalind says.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t as romantic as I should have been, in the beginning of us.” Nick said softly to Adalind.  
“Nick? What are you talking about? You were nothing but good to me from the moment I told you I was pregnant. I half expected you to storm out of Renards office, but you stayed, you listened and you helped me. Then, after Kelly was born, you were everything I needed. You never made me feel like I was a burden. In fact, you always made me feel like I was just as important as Kelly. Whatever my fears or concerns, you were there for me, you comforted me.”  
“It was the right thing to do. You needed me. You were at your most vulnerable. You and Kelly were my responsibility. It was only right that I took care of your needs.” Nick says. “But once I realized we were becoming closer, I should have done at least some of the traditional dating stuff for you.”  
“Well, technically dude, if we're talking about traditional courting techniques, I think you covered all of them.” Monroe announces.  
At everyone's curious looks, he explains. “For centuries, when people were deciding if they should be together or not, they would first make sure the man could provide for his wife and future children. He had to provide a safe and secure home. Shelter from the elements and any foreseeable dangers.”  
“You did that, Nick.” Rosalee assured her friend.  
“Then there’s food. Offerings of food have long been a standing tradition in the ways of courting. In this day and age we take our dates out to dinner. But, it used to be common practise for the couples to eat at each other’s homes. Surrounded by family, of course. And. going back to our most primal history, a man had to prove himself a good provider, and it was custom for him to present the female of his choice, with food that he had hunted and gathered.”  
“Nick made me a sandwich, the first day we brought Kelly home from the hospital” Adalind smiles and blushes lightly. Remembering how Nick had just offered, already taking care of her.  
“And, you and Nick prepared meals together, those first couple of weeks, while he was off from work.” Rosalee added.  
“We worked really well together, right from the start.” Adalind said, her cheeks a bright scarlet, and a dreamy look in her eyes.  
Unable to help himself, Nick places a gentle kiss on the corner of his wife’s eye. He thought to himself how easy it was, working with Adalind. Each saw what needed to be done, and, with out words, were able to divide up the labor.  
If only it had been so easy to anticipate Kelly’s needs.  
“You know, more often than not, having a baby will but a lot of strain on a relationship. A lot couples tend to drift apart and have to work on being romantic again, But, the two of you ended up becoming a couple because you had a baby.” Rosalee observed. “While it’s not recommended for everyone, for the two of you, it worked.”  
“Even when things got really bad, and Adalind was with Renard for a while” Monroe quickly clarifies at Rosalee’s glare, “to get her children back. Nick didn’t stop fighting to get his family back. To have the woman he loved and his son safe with him. If that’s not an example of a romantic man, then I don’t know what is.”  
“You see?” Adalind smiled brightly at Nick. “You went above and beyond what could have been asked of anyone. You did everything, perfectly. You are the most romantic person I have ever met, and I know I could not love you more, because of it. Not even if you were to give me flowers, candy and jewelry, every day, for the rest of our lives.”  
“Which sets the bar pretty high, for the rest of us.” Hank snarks.  
“Oh, Nick sets the bar pretty high, for so many reason.” Adalind teases.  
“Alright, don’t start.” Hank groans, then looks at Nick. “So partner, you get now that you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of in the romance department?”  
Nick sighs, then nods, he may not have given Adalind everything he thought was romantic, but he now knew that it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he always showed her how much he cared about her. That he always treated her with kindness and respect. And, above all, he always did the everyday things that let a person know, that they were cherished.  
That they were loved.


End file.
